Stealing From The Rich
by xXNicklezXx
Summary: While the king is away his brother is taxing the town dry. Four teens have decided they've had enough, they decide it's time to steal from the rich and give to poor. Pairings include Flinx, RobStar, BBRae, HotGent, SpeedChess, and others. AU and OOC. Worth a read, guaranteed!
1. Wish Him Bad Luck

**So, I've decided to do something. Write another story. I know, three stories? How am I ever going to keep up? I'll manage. I just might not get weekly updates anymore. Probably gonna be weekly just not every story weekly.**

**This is going to be Teen Titans. An AU and everyone will be very OOC. It's like Robin Hood. But I'm not using the dialect, because I'm making it future-ish. Like modern times talk but still kings and queens. You know? You know. Also, the royalty will be required to wear fancy shmancy clothes most times.**

**Here's the deal. It's going to be Flinx, BBRae, JeriKole and RobStar. There may be some other couplings here and there. Anyway; Wally, Raven, Jericho (Joey) and Robin (Richard) are a band of thieves who steal from the rich and give to the poor. Jinx (leaving the name because it is a Latin name) Beast Boy (Garfield) Kole (Nicole) and Star are all rich. Jinx is the princess and Nicole and Star are her two best friends, whilst Garfield is her brother. Yeah, I'm changing up a bunch of stuff in this aren't I? I think it'll turn out good though.**

**So the chapters will be in first person, I'm going to start with Jinx. Because, she'll be the main female character.**

**So, here goes nothing!**

**Disclaimer: Quite obviously if I owned Teen Titans I wouldn't be on Fanfiction. :)**

**By the way, I shan't disclaim in every chapter. I'm bored with coming up with creative ways. It's getting progressively more difficult. :)**

_**Jinx POV**_

As my maid laced up my corset I couldn't help the fact that my mind wandered to a certain young thief. As images of Wally flooded my mind my oxygen was slowly being cut off.

"My gosh," I groaned. "Does it have to be this tight?"

"You're meeting a suitor today." She said.

I groaned again as she finished tightening it. "I'm sure you'll survive."

"Yeah," I sighed. "I'm sure I will."

She helped me put the rest of my dress on before leaving. I hated meeting suitors and wearing corsets. I sat at my vanity and stared out the window at the forest. _He's in there._

There was a knock on my door. "Come in." I said.

The door opened and in walked my two best friends, Nicole and Star.

"I love your dress." Star said, smiling at my silver and pink poofy dress. She was dressed in a purple dress, with no corset. _Lucky._

"Thanks." I smiled.

"You're meeting a suitor today, right?" Nicole said apologetically. She was dressed in a light pink dress, also no corset.

I sighed._ These girls have no idea how lucky they are._

"I talked to your brother today." Star grinned.

"And your point?" I rolled my eyes.

"I know what's going down for your birthday." She grinned.

I laughed. My birthday was next week and everyone was going crazy getting ready. I was going to seventeen and had yet to pick a suitor. How could I? My father was at war and had been gone for almost a year.

"Enlighten me." I said as I started fixing my makeup.

"A masquerade ball." She clapped her hands together.

"Just think Jinx." Nicole started. "Wally could come, no one would even know it was him."

"That's so true." I murmured, suddenly watching the forest again. _Oh, Wally. I wish I could see you again._

"You should go meet your suitor now." Nicole said with a sad smile.

I donned my necklace and earrings. "Wish him bad luck." I grinned and we all exited my room.

_This is going to be a long day._ Was all I could think.

_**Wally POV**_

I sat in my tree staring at the castle. No one could see me, except someone who knew where to look. I couldn't get Jinx out of my mind. She was perfect.

I leaned back against the trunk of the tree and closed my eyes. _Someday she'll be mine again._

"Wally!" I heard the familar voice of my best friend Richard. "Raven just got back from town."

Raven was the only girl in our group. She was also Richard's little sister. She wasn't as known with the police as the boys and myself so she went to town more than any of us.

"What news has she brought?" I asked as I jumped to the ground.

"She says that the princess's birthday ball is next week." He grinned at me.

"We will surely be able to get money from the drunken men who leave." I grinned back.

"No, that's not the plan." He smiled a secretive smile at me.

"Then what is?" I asked, full of curiosity.

"We're going."

"What? How?"

"It's a masquerade ball and the whole town is invited."

"So no invitation is required? All we need is a mask?"

"Exactly." He threw his arm around my shoulder. "You'll be seeing your lovely princess in no time at all."

I put my arm around his shoulder and we started our walk back. "You're right. And maybe you'll see Star."

"She's long since moved on from me Wally." He sighed. "I left her over a year ago. For a life of thievery."

"She knows why you did it Richard." I said. "I'm sure she still loves you as much as you love her."

"Perhaps you're right." He smiled hopefully.

We returned to the camp and found Joey, our youngest member at only seventeen, playing his guitar while Raven cooked.

"We have much to do," I said. "We have to be ready for the princess's ball."

"We have one week, I think we'll make it." Raven smiled.

Joey just grinned up at us. He didn't talk much, but when he did everyone listened.

_One more week,_ I thought. _And then you'll be mine again._

**So, what'd you think? I personally kind of like it. I mean, I know it's short and all but seriously, this is only the first chapter. I don't know what brought it on, but here it is! :) Let me know what you think about it. **

**Now, I did the Raven/Robin brother and sister thing again. I personally like them as siblings. Garfield and Jinx are siblings because that works for this story.**

**Also! Joey is not going to be mute in this, just quiet. Very quiet. :)**

**Reviews make me smile! No flames though, that's not cool. I do accept concrit though. :)**

**Thanks for reading. That is all.**

**~Coley**


	2. I'm An Idiot

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites and follows! It really makes me smile to get six reviews, six follows and two favorites with only one chapter up. I'll have a special shout out to each and every one of you at the bottom. :)**

**Please enjoy this chapter, I got it up as fast as possible (meaning it's a bit short) thanks to all the reviews.**

_**Raven POV**_

I was sent back to town as soon as the sun was up. I was to talk to the seamstress and request an outfit for the four of us. She agreed, but only because if it wasn't for us her children would be starving.

The people of the town mostly let us have things for free, we'd earned it in their eyes, so I grabbed four green apples and put them in my bag.

"Rachel." I heard someone use my birth name. I turned to find the source of the voice. It was a young man with light brown hair and fiery brown eyes that'd I'd know anywhere.

"My name is Raven." I said quietly. I turned to leave as quick as possible.

"Fine," I heard him behind me. He was going to follow me. "Raven. Wait."

"Why?" I turned and glared at him. "Really Garfield what do you _want_ from me?" I put my hands on my hips. "To have me arrested? _Again?_ Do you have any idea what it's like to be arrested?" I paused. "No, because you're a prince. Look, just leave me alone. You've shown where your loyalties are."

"Raven," he sounded regretful. "Please."

"No. Please leave me alone." I turned and ran as fast as my legs would carry me away from him. Why was he even in the town? Didn't he have people to do that for him?

I sighed and slowed down once I reached the forest. Wally was waiting for me in his tree.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked as he jumped down.

"Nothing important." I muttered and walked to the camp. I sat my bag down. "Our outfits will be ready in two days. I got us some apples, I would've gotten more but I needed to get back."

"Why?" Richard asked.

"Garfield." I said with a shrug.

Joey looked up at me and after a moment decided to talk. "Raven," he talked slowly, so his words would sink in. "You obviously have feelings for him. I know he messed up when he didn't keep you from being arrested, but if it wasn't for him you would've been hung. You have to keep in mind he wouldn't have saved you if he didn't care.

"Maybe seeing you stealing was too much of a shock to process you being arrested."

"But before he let me go he told me something." I muttered.

"What?" Richard asked.

Wally came rushing towards us at this point, thank goodness, ranting about guards coming. We grabbed our stuff and ran as fast we could. Once we got a safe distance we slowed down.

"They were on foot," Wally whispered. "They won't be able to catch up I'm sure."

"I hope you're right." Richard muttered.

"I always am." Wally beamed.

Joey and I exchanged a look before laughing. _I love these guys._

_**Star POV**_

Jinx was still asleep and Nicole was off shopping with her mother so I was alone in the castle. I was staring out the window at the forest thinking about Richard. Part of me said to move on, while another said he'd be back.

_I really am a glutton for punishment._ I couldn't help but think bitterly. All I wanted was to see him again. He was the thing that had been there through everything. Then he left.

I knew why he left; he left because he couldn't afford taxes after his parents died. He could barely provide for Raven. I knew a lot of people had left once the taxes got higher, that's when Wally left.

I sighed. I wish I had've said yes when he asked me to go, but I was scared. When I found out he'd been stealing I was heartbroken. Until I realized what a terrible person Prince John* was.

A knock on my door brought me to the present. "Come in!" I said.

"Hey." It was Jinx. "You okay?"

"I can't decide." I sighed.

"Don't worry," she smiled sadly. "I feel the same way."

"I really miss him."

"I know you do."

"These are the times I miss mom the most."

She hugged me and I cried. Like a baby.

"If Wally comes to the ball, Richard will too."

"I know." I whispered softly. "That's what I keep telling myself."

Oh, I hope I get to see him.

_**Garfield POV**_

I walked down the street quietly. I'd really screwed up with Rachel - I mean Raven. I shouldn't have been so rough on her. She was right after all, John was terrible. If my father was here nothing like this would be happening. Raven wouldn't have to survive off stolen food.

She'd be able to live in town, I'd be able to see her every day. We could be friends again. We could be more than friends, if she wanted that. I had wanted it, I was just too scared to tell her.

When I saw that purple cloak today, I knew it was her. She looked so scared when she saw me. Like I was going to have her arrested.

I sighed. _I really have screwed up this time._

_**~Flashback~**_

_I was just walking down the road when I saw it happening. Raven was stealing from a tax collector. He caught her. She saw me and her eyes begged for me to help her, I couldn't. I didn't know what to do._

_She was arrested and sentenced to hanging. When I walked to the jail later that night I found her in a cell. She was crying._

_"Rachel." I whispered. She looked up at me. "Why'd you do it Rachel?"_

_"Why didn't you help me?" I asked._

_"I didn't know what to do." I replied honestly. "Please, tell me why you did it?"_

_"You honestly don't know?" I shook my head. She sighed and walked over to stand at the bars so we were face to face. "Garfield, the people are starving. Your uncle is taxing them dry."_

_"That's a lie," I muttered. "He said he was trying to help them, he said he lowered taxes."_

_"He obviously lied." She had stopped crying._

_"No he didn't. He wouldn't lie." I was getting mad._

_"So you think I would?"_

_"Well you stole didn't you?" It came out really harsh._

_"Garfield, you don't understand." Her eyes started watering. "Why are you yelling at me? Let me show you what I'm talking about please."_

_"No! Just leave. Just go." I opened her cell door and she walked out slowly._

_She was at the door. She stopped and turned to look at me, crying. "I love you."_

_"No you don't. If you did you wouldn't steal from my uncle and lie about him."_

_Tears were streaming down her face. "There was a time when I thought you'd be my best friend forever, I was obviously mistaken." She ran out._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

That was four months ago. She hasn't quit running since. I wish I could take it back, she'd never looked so broken. I missed her.

_I'm an idiot._

*** - I'm keeping it as Prince John like in Robin Hood. :)**

**So, what'd you think? I decided to dig into their pasts a little. I'll be doing more flashbacks leading up to the ball.**

**Thanks to:**

**purpleraven23 - For being my first follower. :)**

**emmausgirl94 - For following and favoriting!**

**Different Is Better - For reviewing, following and favoriting!**

**Warhammr - For following!**

**Egyptiandude990 - For being my first reviewer. :)**

**totally-jinxed - For reviewing and following - it means a lot because you're one of my favorite authors for Teen Titans. :)**

**Foreverabookcritic310020 - For reviewing and following!**

**Bailarina de una caja musical - For reviewing!**

**UnderminetheAuthority - For reviewing!**

**I love each and everyone of you! Please continue to support me and please, feel free to give me suggestions! :)**

**Thanks for reading! Stay classy! Toodles!**

**~Coley**

**P. S. See what lotsa reviews gets you? Fast update. Like, the next day fast. So yeah, review. ;D**


	3. Masks

**Huzzah! Welcome to chapter three. Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows. :)**

**Some serious backstory here! We're digging into Star's past here; it's going to explain why she's not Kori like in most AU fics. :)**

_**Star's POV**_

_"Momma?" I whispered._

_"Yes?" She replied, slightly exasperated._

_I grabbed her apron with my tiny five year old hands. "Why don't I have a daddy?"_

_She sighed. "Star," she murmured. "Your daddy died before you were born."_

_"Tell me." I whined._

_She pulled me into her lap. "Your daddy was in the military," she smiled softly. "He died in a battle. Before he left he told me 'if I don't come back, just know that the first star you see every night is me. Watching over you and our girl.'" She closed her eyes. "That was the last time we talked, your name was supposed to be Kori, but when he didn't come back and I knew he was gone I changed it to Star._

_"That way you'd have part of him in you. You're the first star I see each night." She smiled softly._

_I smiled warmly. I put my hand on her heart. "Daddy's right there."_

_She put her finger on mine. "And there."_

_We smiled at each other._

I woke up crying. I stared up at the ceiling. _Oh momma, I miss you._

I decided to get up and go for a walk, it would help clear my head.

I didn't even think about where I was going, I just went. I found myself on the other side of town, the darker part. I'd never been here before, why was I here now? I had no idea but I just kept walking, it was like something was calling me.

"Star?" I hear a familiar voice.

"Rachel!" I turn towards her.

"Star. It's really you." She smiles softly. "My name's Raven now, by the way."

I give her a bone crushing hug. "What are you doing here?" She asks after I release her.

"I was just walking," I shrug. "I'm not sure how I got here. What are you doing here?"

"Shh." She pulled me down behind some barrels and hay. "Be quiet for a minute." We sat quietly. We peeked over just in time to see two guards drag an older man out of his house.

"Why are you doing this?" A lady said following them out into the street.

"You haven't paid your taxes." The taller guard snarled.

The shorter one smiled softly at the lady. "You can bail him out once you have your taxes."

"Thank you." She looked at her husband. "I'll get there as soon as possible."

"I'll be waiting." He smiled. The guards carried him away and the lady stayed there until they were long out of sight.

"That's why I'm here." Raven smiled at me sadly. "I was just a little late." She stood up. "Come with me." She held out her hand and I took it. She pulled me up and we made our way over to the lady.

"Sorry I didn't make it in time." She sighed and handed the lady a bag of coins. "This should cover it. If they ask where you got it, remember, you sold something."

"Of course." The eldery lady smiled warmly. "I've got something for you, hold on a minute." She entered the house and returned with a old hand bag. "Open it later."

"Thank you." They hugged and then Raven and I started walking.

"So why'd you change your name?" I asked.

"Rachel wasn't really working for me anymore." She shrugged.

"Understandable." I smiled.

"Star, this is as far as I can go. I have to get back to camp." She smiled at me sadly. "If I asked you to join me, would you?"

"Today? I can't. The ball is in five days." I frowned. _Where is she going with this?_

She smiled. "I'll see you soon Star." She turned and walked away leaving me confused.

_Well, that was weird._

_**Wally POV**_

"What's taking her so long?" Richard asked worriedly. "She should've been back ages ago."

"Richard," I grinned. "It's Raven, she's careful."

Joey nodded in agreement from where he was playing his guitar. I grinned at him.

"I can't help but worry. She's already been arrested once." He sighed.

"That little faith in me?" We heard her voice.

"You sure do have light steps." I grinned up at her.

"I'm small and female." She had a bag with her.

"What's in the bag?" I asked.

"I dunno yet." She opened it and grinned. "Masks." She pulled out a simple gold mask and handed it to me; then a blue and black mask for Richard; a white one for Joey; and finally a black mask with purple feathers on the top for herself.

She grinned. "Now, as long as our outfits match we'll be okay."

"I'm sure they'll match." Richard said with a smile.

"More than likely." I grinned.

_**Nicole POV**_

I was still with my mother, which I dreaded; my parents never thought I was good enough. My father was a knight, so they assumed I was going to marry a knight's son. Of course, they soon realized I didn't want to marry someone like that.

Mother was taking me shopping for the second day in a row. "Mother," I start. "Couldn't I just go with Jinx and Star?"

"No." She snapped. "You're going to find your dress with me. We've already got your mask and shoes, we just need a dress."

"Isn't there a seamstress we could go to?"

"Several. That's where we're going."

I nodded and walked with my head down. I remember the days when my little circle of friends included eight people instead of four. Wally, Rachel, Richard and Joey. I smiled warmly at the thought of him.

"We're here." Mother snarled.

I sighed and we walked in. She pulled out my mask - a white one with pink swirls on it and black diamonds lining the top - and showed it to the seamstress. "Got anything to match?" She said, polite and smiling.

"Actually," the seamstress smiled. "I think I have the perfect thing." She walked to the back. She came back holding a sample of black and a sample of a pale pink that was almost white. "How about these two?"

"I like them." I said with a smile.

"They'll do." My mother gave her the money and then I was measured and the dress was sketched. Once Mother approved we left.

She gave me permission to head back to the castle so I did, I had just started walking when I heard a guitar. Mother had already disappeared from sight so I walked towards the sound. It was coming from the woods. _Should I?_ I asked myself. _It might be him. Or maybe it's a rapist. It's probably neither, just go._

So I did. I walked into the woods for the first day in my life. I'll never forget that day either.

**Well, how was that? Anything you'd like to see in here? More about Star's mother will be explained soon, it will shock you. I think. :)**

**So anyway, I think I'm done. Do you guys like this length? So far every chapter has been under 2000 words. Do you want shorter, longer or same length chapters?**

**Well, I think that's it. Toodles!**

**~Coley**

**P. S. There will be more Jinx and Wally soon, I just don't want them to be **_**the**_** focus of the story, they're still the main couple.**

**P. P. S. To totally-jinxed: Your review made my day! Thank you! Yes, you really are one of my favorite authors. Your stories always make me laugh, there's just so many funny things in there. :)**


	4. What On Earth?

**Man, it's been awhile hasn't it? Bet you almost gave up on me. Psh, no. You would never. Would you? D:**

**Sorry, random moment there, part of the crazy that is Coley. Now, time for excuses. I had to write a chapter for my Hunger Games fic - it had been longest since I updated it - but then I got overwhelmed with homework. So after all that I was stressing over Halloween and my need for a costume, I had two parties to go to and I had to go get free candy - that's how I do, I get free candy from strangers, I don't trick or treat, just treat ;D - then I got sick at the first party and it was on the 27th, so I was super sick and I had this amazing book - that I will promote in the next paragraph - so I read it almost non stop. But, before I even finished it I went back for the last four classes of school on Halloween and went trick or treating - I thought I was better okay?! Don't judge me! - and got sicker. I missed the rest of the week and then went to a party on the 3rd. I'm better now but my interwebs quit working so I was spazzing - just got fixed today.**

**Anyway, the book. It's called The Summoning. It's the first book in a trilogy called Darkest Powers. It's really good and I'm waiting on the second one to arrive by mail - I was spazzing when I finished it so Mommy (I just love her) ordered it for me online for cheap - but I already read the first ten chapters online. If you want a look at The Summoning you can check the Harper Books website for the first ten chapters. As soon as I finish the trilogy I'm probably going to write a fanfic for it. I love it. :)**

**Now onward march to the chapter!**

_**Jinx POV**_

Star and I were sitting in my room gossiping and planning for the party.

"What if I put my hair up in a braided bun?" She asked.

"Hmm, I think it looks better down." I grabbed a couple pieces and pulled them back. "You could braid these two pieces and tie a ribbon where they meet."

"I like that." She grinned. "How are you doing your hair?"

"Well," I gathered hair from each side of my face and pulled it back then twisted it into a small bun.* "Like this!" I laughed.

"That looks fantastic!"

"Thank you!"

She sighed and smiled. "What if they're there?"

"Then it will be the best birthday I've ever had." I grinned.

"Maybe he'll admit his undying love for you!"

"Uhm, we're just friends!" I felt my face heating up.

"That's not what the blush on your face says. We all know you two had a thing for each other, you just refused to act on it because you were scared. That's why Rae and Gar never got together." She shakes her head.

"My brother and Rachel didn't get together because he was too busy trying to impress Dad and Uncle John."

"She changed her name to Raven."

"How do you know?"

"I talked to her yesterday."

"Really? How is she?"

"Really good, I think. But she confused me."

"How?" I was really curious.

"Well she asked-" She was cut off by a knock on the door.

Uncle John peeked his head in the door. "Hey Jinx, hello Star. Jinx, I was just wondering if you were ready to meet another suitor. This one shows great promise."

"I'd prefer not to meet anymore until after my party." I sighed.

"Understandable." He smiled a big, fake smile. "I'll send him away." He left the room.

"I can not wait for him to be removed from the throne!" I whispered angrily.

"I know," Star whispered back. "Too late to be known as John the First, he's sure to be known as John the Worst!" We both giggled.

I finished the tune for her. "The phony king of England!"**

We were both silent a minute before i got back to being serious. "One day my father will return and kick that man to the curb!" I stood up and went to look out the window. "But, if God calls him home, then my brother will take over as the king."

"If all else fails we can rebel!"

"Right, because we could lead a rebellion."

"Between you and your brother we'd have the whole town, plus the people in the woods."

"There are no people living in the woods." I murmured.

"Surely you don't think Wally, Richard, Raven and Joey are alone out there?"

"I don't know what to think."

_**Garfield POV**_

I was walking through the town, looking for any sign of Raven I could find - every flash of purple clothes or black hair I hoped it was her. That's about the time I saw a guard hit one of the people working in the market.

"Excuse me," I spoke up and walked up to him. "What are you doing?" I practically growled.

"Oh. Uhm. Prince Garfield." He bowed. "This man was caught stealing."

"I wasn't stealing!" The man said. "I knocked some of my money onto the ground when I was counting it. Picking money up off the ground - especially when it's yours anyway - is not stealing!"

"You see? He's not only stealing but lying and resisting arrest." The guard looked guilty.

"That gives you no right to hit him. I'll deal with you back at the castle, where you need to go now." I glared at him and he muttered an apology and ran off. "I apologize for him, sir."

"Thank you Prince." He bowed. "I promise you, I did nothing that he accused me of."

"I believe you."

"Thank you sire."

_Uncle John really is a tyrant, the guards were never like this before him._ I thought bitterly as I made my way across town, where I saw Nicole walk towards the woods.

_What on earth is she doing?_

*** - This is a hairstyle I do a lot, there is a tutorial online - not by me - that does the same thing but poofs the back, if you want the link I can give it to you. :)**

**** - Did I mention Robin Hood is my favorite Disney movie?**

**So, yeah, there's the chapter. ;D Sorry it's somewhat short. My brain still thinks it's sick. I'm done now. For realz. Nothing else to say.**

**One last thing - stay classy!**

**~Coley**


	5. We Have A Chance

**So. Here's a chapter. Sorry for the delay. Oh well. It's been a rough week. I might not update for awhile. Not much motivation. My cousin killed herself. I've had a lot of makeup work from being sick. My brother's birthday is on Thanksgiving and he's 8 hours away because he's in the military. So yeah. Suck it up, I have problems in my life. A lot of them. Sorry if I don't update much, I really am having a rough time lately.**

_**Nicole POV**_

"Nicole?"

I looked all around, I couldn't see where the voice came from but I knew it was him. The guitar stopped and I just stood there, only a few feet into the woods, waiting for him to come out.

"Nicole, you should go." I turned to my right and he was there.

"Joey," I muttered. I walked towards him and he backed away. "I've missed you so much."

"Nicole," he was begging. "Please, go, you can't be here right now. If the guards catch you -"

"They won't." I cut him off. "There was no one around." I changed my tone from serious to sad. "I missed hearing you play."

A shy smile, then a pained expression. "Nicole, please go. I promise you, we will talk later."

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise." He came up and locked our pinkies before ushering me to the edge of the woods and running in the opposite direction.

I watched him go before picking a few flowers and walking out of the woods. Garfield was standing there watching the woods.

"What were you doing?" He asked.

"Oh, picking flowers." I partially lied.

"Nicole," he shook his head. "You know you can't lie to me."

"I went in to find Joey."

"Did you?"

"Yes."

He smiled softly. "Let's go to the castle." He put his arm around my shoulder and we started walking.

"I have a good feeling about the party." He murmured.

"Me too. Five more days." I smiled at him.

"What happened back there?"

"I heard the guitar so I went in, he told me to leave but promised we'd talk soon. He was worried about me."

"Understandable. You could've gotten into trouble."

"I know."

We got back to the castle and I went to find Jinx and Star. When I finally did they were in Jinx's room talking about the ball.

"Nicole! You're alive!" Jinx grinned.

"I thought we'd lost you this time!" Star laughed.

"I'm surprised Mother didn't poison me." I grinned. "But she didn't."

"What if it's a slow working poison?" Jinx looked at me with faux fear on her face.

"Oh hush. I have to tell you something." I put my finger to my lips. They both shut up and I told them everything.

"Oh my gosh." Star said slowly.

"I know." I replied.

"The ball." Jinx murmured. "They'll be there."

"I know." I smiled softly.

_**Wally POV**_

I was in the village that the other escapees had set up not far from out camp when Joey ran up to me. "Nicole came into the woods."

I just nodded. I knew he talked to her. I could see it on his face. I sighed. This little village couldn't survive much longer, we were going to have to attack soon.

"Wally," a young African girl came over to me. I didn't know her name, but I knew she and her husband came here to escape slavery and found us along the way. She led what little military we had. "I'm Karen. I don't believe we've been formally introduced."

"We haven't. What's the status on our artillery?" I asked.

"Excellent. We have quite the bunch of people and weapons here. All skilled in their own ways. From all over this fine world." She smiled at our group of wanderers that had found a home together.

"Indeed. As far out as Japan, correct?"

"Correct. I think this group could easily take the town."

"Good."

One of my closest friends - outside of the group I camp with and the group from the castle * - Roy walked over with a bow in his hand. "Wally, it's great to see you!" He grinned.

"It's always nice to see other redheads." I laughed.

"Indeed." He turned to Karen. "Vic told me to come find you."

"Alright. I'll be seeing you Wally." She walked away.

"Vic's her husband." He explained.

I nodded. "We'll plan our attack for sometime after the ball. If they agree to come back with us Prince John will be expecting us, but there's no other way. We can't endanger their lives by leaving them in the castle."

"I know." He put his had on my arm. "Do me a favor. After you get her here, tell her you love her. Because we both know the odds are against all of us coming out alive."

"I know. That's why I'm not going to tell her. She doesn't need that on her chest if I don't make it."

"Fine, I'm going to go work with Jade on sparring. You want to come?"

"No, go ahead. Tell her you love her while you're at it."

He glared at me. "We barely get along, we fight constantly."

I smiled warmly. "Roy, you can't hide anything from me. You love that Japanese beauty more than your arrows."

"You can't prove that." He grumbled as he walked away.

I laughed. I watched the people around me: a boy with black hair was trying to get the hang of a bow; a girl with long blonde hair was mutilating a dummy with a sword - I recognized her as a princess that stumbled upon us last month; a Japanese boy flinging his sword this way and that just waiting for someone to get in his way; and lastly a dark skinned boy sparring with a girl whose skin was so pale it was almost silver.

I knew who they were - surprisingly, since I barely knew any of the names; I wasn't there often enough - Antonia, a girl who ran away from home after they tried to arrange a marriage for her and Isaiah, a boy who Antonia found while she was running away - they'd been inseperable ever since. They fought like one, they always knew the other's move and always blocked it.

_We have a chance._

*** - Richard, Raven, Joey, Jinx, Star, Gar and Nicole.**

**Titans in order of mention:**

**Karen a. k. a. Bumblebee**

**Roy a. k. a. Speedy**

**Vic a.k. a. Cyborg**

**Jade a. k. a. Cheshire**

**Garth (the boy with black hair trying to master the bow) a. k. a. Aqualad**

**Tara (the blonde princess) a. k. a. Terra**

**Ryuko (Japanese boy) a. k. a. Bushido**

**Isaiah a. k. a. Hot Spot**

**Antonia a. k. a. Argent**

**So in case you haven't guessed - the village is full of Titans. Don't get me wrong, there are other people - there have to be, I can't kill any of the Titans and someone has to die eventually. It's not going to be a diplomatic victory. If it is a victory. I might be like "Hah, let's kill them all!" but I may not.**

**So I'm done rambling. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Any suggestions? Let me know.**

**Should I do POVs of the random Titans in here, or what? Again, let me know.**

**Stay classy.**

**~Coley**


	6. Wherever You Want

**Hey there my beloved readers. :) How are you? I'm doing better. :)**

**Here we go, new chapter. There is going to be some smutty teenage stuff in the bottom, no big details, but it gets pretty smutty, not going to lie. :)**

* * *

_**Four Days To Ball**_

_**Star POV**_

I woke up from yet another dream of Mother. This one from when she was taken from me.

_I had only lived in the castle for a year, we were supposed to be safe here; but we weren't - we weren't safe anywhere. Mommy had powers, special ones. She made magic with her hands. They would glow and things would happen. I had heard she was a witch, but they were supposed to be bad - Mommy wasn't bad._

_I sat under the counter in my special hiding place - no one ever found me there, not even Mommy - and watched as she cooked. There were no colors today, she looked sad and the colors only came when she was happy._

_There was a loud noise, then I saw a man come in. He was dressed really fancy. He started yelling at Mommy._

_"You're a no good witch!" He screamed._

_"No, please, let me explain!" She was scared._

_"You've kept that child hidden from her father for years!" He growled. "What did you do to her? What kind of spells did you use on her?"_

_She shook her head. I wanted to move, to help her, but something told me to stay. "I don't know what you're talking about! I was told he died."_

_"My brother is very much alive. He has been this entire time," the man was still angry. "You mean to tell me that for these four years you thought he was dead? You've lived in the castle a year now. You should know he's not."_

_"I never saw him though."_

_"He's not here. He has his own home. No one mentioned him to you?"_

_"No. Never."_

_"Probably because they know what you are, they don't want any trouble."_

_"I'm not trouble."_

_He glared at her. "Who told you he was dead?"_

_"Henry."_

_"Henry died a month after Star was born."_

_"He told me a month before." She shook her head, she looked so confused. "Now why are you here?"_

_"You're a witch and you're under arrest because of it." He got ready to grab her but she stepped out of his reach._

_"What about Star?"_

_"She will be raised here, without any knowledge of witchcraft." He reached for her again._

_"Her father?"_

_"He remarried, he's not going to have her. She'll be raised here, by the castle staff." He lead her out._

_I scampered out of my space once they were gone and gathered some of Mommy's magic books. I put them in my hiding place with all the things I saw her use with them._

I never saw Mother again, but I know she wasn't killed. She was alive, somewhere. I got messages from her, she contacted me, she protected me.

I got up and went down to the little cottage in the garden's maze that I lived in for that year. I got down under the cabinet into my hiding place and pulled out a book.

I flipped through it and came to a seeking spell. I didn't have everything I needed, I wouldn't be able to find this stuff in town either. I frowned and shut the book.

I'll ride to the black market tonight. I thought as I put the book back. There I should find what I need.

I walked back to the castle and through the kitchen.

"Hello Star!" Ellanora, of the older ladies who raised me, greeted me. "How are you today?"*

"Fair enough." I smiled at her. "Yourself?"

"Alive." She winked at me.

I got closer. "I'm going to need you to cover for me tonight."

"Black market?"

"Yes."

"I'll make you a list, get me those things and whatever you need and be back by sunrise."

"Thank you." I grinned at her and made my way back out, I had business to take care of in town.

_**Richard POV**_

I was walking through town, hood up, just minding my own business when it hit me. I mean literally, it hit me. Someone decided to throw a rock at me. I heard some laughter and shook my head. How that was funny I have no idea, but whatever.

I picked it up and looked at it. It said "Black market, two hours after the sunset" in fancy writing. I looked up just in time to see those big green eyes and a flash of beautiful red hair, then it was gone. I looked at the rock again and saw a star drawn on it. I smiled, it really was her.

I pocketed the rock and carried on with my business. I had to deliver money to a few people, pick up some food and retrieve our outfits for the ball. I planned to get it done as quick as possible, I had to see her again.

By the time I was done and back at camp the sun was setting. I ate the soup Rachel prepared and waited an hour past the sun set before I started on my way, better early than late.

When I got there I knew I had time to spare so I decided to browse. I found a necklace for Rachel to wear to the ball and a new bow for Roy - he broke his during a fight with Garth.

I realized it was almost time and sunk back to the shadows to wait. When I saw the red hair my heart sped up, the green eyes it skipped a beat and those pink lips it stopped.

"Richard?" She spoke so quietly I was surprised I even heard it. She was looking around at the people surrounding.

I smiled at her confusion and put my hand over her mouth and pulled her back against me. I heard her muffled scream so I decided I whispered in her ear, "Star."

She smiled against my hand and sighed in relief. I let go and she turned around to face me.

"Richard." My name was barely off her lips before it was replaced by mine. She gasped but returned the kiss wrapping her arms around my neck. I pulled her closer and didn't end the kiss until I couldn't breath.

I looked at her. She looked at me. I knew what she was thinking before she even said it.

_**Star POV**_

"Make love to me." I whispered against his neck. "Please. Right against this tree, in the grass, wherever you want. Just please, I need you."

He pulled me against him again, by my butt this time, and kissed along my jaw. "Come with me and I'll do anything you want me to."

"Okay." I breathed out.

"Bring your horse," he smirked, "we might be awhile."

I nodded and went to get the horse. We walked hand in hand, me still holding the reins of the horse like it was the only real thing around me. We stopped walking at what looked like a wall of ivy.

He smiled at me softly. "Tie the horse to that post." I did as he said. He pushed the ivy back revealing a flowered meadow that was bright, even though it was nighttime.

He lead me in and I just stared at him. He was so beautiful. He stared back.

"I missed you so much." I said as the tears started, I couldn't stop them. "I never stopped thinking about you. I never stopped regretting not going with you. I love you so much it hurts. I don't want to lose you again." I had lost all of my composure by the time I finished and I just started bawling.

"Oh, Star, please don't. Please don't cry." He pulled me against him and sat down cradling me in his lap. I cried and cried as he whispered sweet nothings in my ear.

"I love you more." He finally murmured. "I want to tell you a secret."

I had stopped crying by this point and I looked up at him curiously. "I'm listening."

"I'm going to kidnap you the night of the ball. We plan to get you, Jinx, Nicole and Garfield out of the palace." He pushed my hair back. "Then there will be an attack against Prince John. I can't promise you I will live past it, nor can I promise we will win. But I can promise that I will fight so that I can have you as my bride in a world where Prince John is no longer on the throne."

My eyes widened and I took a moment before sitting up to straddle his lap. I kissed him with everything I had in me. He kissed back and pulled me as close as he could get me physically. His hands trailed to the laces of my dress. He pulled away and looked me in the eye.

"Star," he started, "I want to have my way with you right now. I want take this dress off of you and worship you. But I will do none of the such unless you agree."

"I want this. I need this." I ground my hips into his and he had me out of my dress before I knew what was happening. This left me straddling him in nothing but a corset and lacy panties.** I felt so naked, I knew he could pretty much see everything I had to offer right now.

He ran his hand over my stomach and I groaned at the touch. I fisted one hand in his hair as I used the other to guide his hand south. I moaned louder when he reached his destination and he pushed me back to lay on the ground.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**So yeah. Obviously, I write love/make outs/almost sex/probably sex too but I've never tried better in a girl's POV. I mean, I am a girl after all.**

*** - That's my mamaw's name. :)**

**** - Historically incorrect, so judge me. It wouldn't have been as sexy with the historically correct undies.**

**So thanks for reading, hope it wasn't too smutty. I added in romance because, I was tired of it not happening. Since these two were a couple before the separation I decided to use them.**

**I actually wanted to extend this but it would've gotten way too smutty for a T rating and I didn't want to do that. :)**

**Say classy!**

**~Coley**


	7. There's One

**So I know it's been awhile since I updated this. Life got in the way. I'm working on a new one-shot by the way. Toni and Isaiah. It's pretty good so far I think. I want it to freakishly long and full of feels.**

**Now here's a short filler chapter just to appease the rioting villagers who are preparing to attack me with pitchforks and torches. Please don't hang me, I'm not a witch. Just a teenage girl with a full plate. You try writing after getting your heart ripped out then stabbed with a fork. It doesn't work well okay? Stop judging me.**

* * *

_**Three Days Until The Ball**_

_**Jinx POV**_

"Star!" I nearly tackled her when she came in my room.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"Places." She looked away.

"Tell me."

"With Richard."

"Details?"

"You wouldn't want to hear them."

"No."

"Yes."

"Oh my gosh."

She just laughed softly. "They'll be there."

"What?" I was curious.

"The ball. They'll be there."

"How do you know?"

"He told me. They're taking us away."

"Oh. That's fantastic." I smiled more than I had in a long time.

_**Jade POV**_

I was sitting alone in a tree just thinking and polishing my sword when I noticed movement. I was immediately prepared to slaughter my adversary.

"It's me." A familiar, comforting voice said. I relaxed and someone settled beside me. "Hey pretty kitty," he called me by the nickname he had given to me when he first met me. I had been wearing a mask with cat ears and ever since he'd called me that.

"Hello." I replied stiffly. I couldn't get attached to him, we might not make it out alive. Besides, I might decide to keep moving after this battle.

"Why are you alone up here?" He asked as he got more comfortable.

"That's how I prefer it."

"Oh. Am I bothering you?"

_No, not at all. Please stay._ "A bit."

"Well, I'm staying so deal with it." He grinned.

_Good._ "Alright."

"I can tell you don't like me. I'm not dense. I've read the signs. You really can't stand me."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"Well, I think you're pretty amazing."

"What? Why?"

"You're beautiful for one. You're smart, you can fight, you've let your past make you wise and strong. You have no weaknesses."

"There's one."

"What is it?"

"You." I jumped down out of the tree, landing gracefully on my feet and one hand, then walked away leaving him to ponder my response.

Or that was the goal anyway.

"Wait what?" I heard him yell. Then I heard what sounded like a body hitting the ground and a groan.

I turned and there he was, laying on the ground like an idiot. "Are you okay?" I asked once I made my way to him - quickly I might add.

"I am now." He grinned up at me.

I just rolled my eyes and sat next to him. He continued to lay there trying to even out his breathing.

"So I'm your weakness?" He asked me softly.

"That's what I said." I said staring at the clouds.

"You're mine too."

_**Antonia POV**_

"Oh come on Isaiah you can do better than that." I laughed and ran through the woods.

"Maybe if you weren't so tiny I could catch you!" He yelled back while trying to catch me.

"You never will!" Right then I tripped and fell, landing in his arms.

"I already have." Suddenly I felt like we weren't talking about running anymore.

"I know."

"I'll always be here to catch you when you fall."

"Don't make any promises you can't keep." I stood up and pulled him to his feet.

"I can keep this one." He stared at me intently.

"How do you know?" I balled my fists. "We're about to go into a battle, in which we may be greatly outnumbered, and you're saying that you'll be here to catch me? How can you be so sure? I could die. You could die."

"They'd have to kill me to get to you." He grabbed my wrist before I could walk away. "I promise you, we're both coming out of this alive or we'll die together."

I stared into his eyes. "How are you so sure?"

"Because I'm in love with you. Love does powerful things."

I stared at him for approximately five seconds before jumping up to kiss him. He returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around my waist.

For the first time in my life everything felt right. For the first time I believed that I really would be okay, we all would.

* * *

**Okay, I was going to make it longer but then I got caught up in that moment there and didn't want to ruin that vibe. I'll try to get on a more reliable writing schedule soon. If I could finish this oneshot I'd be able to write other stuff too.**

**Anyway, tell me any ideas you have. Should I continue to add other characters POVs like this? I wanna dedicate a chap to these two couples featured... I like them. But only if you guys are cool with it.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Blame my ex for the delay - he's the one who broke my writing abilities. I mean, heartbreak legit made me unable to process writing for a long time.**

**I'm okay now though. Which is good. Writing is nice, I missed it. I'm sorry that my life has gotten in the way.**

**I LOVE ALL YOU PLEASE DON'T HATE ME :(**

**Stay classy boys and girls. :)**

**-Coley**

**P. S. There was something I was seriously going to say but I can't think of it for the life of me.**

**P. P. S. I legit can't think of this and it's bugging me to no end and ugghh.. wait. Nope, nevermind.**

**P. P. P. S. **_**I REMEMBERED. **_**My brother is a Marine (which you know because I've mentioned it before) and he's in training right now. He's graduating at the end of the month and I'm going down there, then it's Spring Break (yeah, I get two weeks off, because of this) so yeah I might not get to update for at least that long. Maybe longer if I'm writing that oneshot and on a roll, it's really good and I want it to like stab your heart with a fork because of all the feels. My friend read part of it and was like "oh gosh, this is gonna have so many feels." So yeah. **_**PREPARE FOR THE FEELS.**_** Now, I'm done. :)**


	8. Like A River

**Ugh. I'm sorry. This was way later than I wanted it to be. I hit a bit of depression and almost let it consume me, but lately I've been living and happy again. It's been nice actually. But I'm currently on house arrest because I was almost hospitalized from my asthma.**

**That one shot I'm writing? Oh my gosh. I hit a block and it's driving me crazy. I just want to finish it you know? It's turning out really good so far. I think.**

**I have some messages for the guests at the bottom. :)**

* * *

_**Day of the Ball**_

_**Garfield's POV**_

"Nicole," I said as she walked in. "Have you gotten ahold of the band?"

"Yes." She nodded. "Calm down Gar. We've got this under control."

"I know, I just want it to be perfect." I sighed. "She's been so sad since Dad and Wally left."

"I know. I'm going to go help Star with the distracting Jinx part of the plan. We'll have her back in plenty of time."

"Be careful. Don't get lost. Make smart decisions."

"Yeah, yeah." She grinned and walked away.

I was suddenly overwhelmed with thoughts of my mother and father. The last words I heard from her were the exact words I just said to Nicole.

_We were at the market and Jinx and I were wanting to go play with the other kids in the woods. We were only six and four, we had no concept of how important those words were; no concept of how precious life was._

_Mother was killed that day. A bandit tried to steal from her, she was trying to cooperate and help the poor soul. We got back just in time to see the knife go into her chest. I can still remember the scream Jinx let out. It was the most disturbing, heart-wrenching sound I've ever heard. She buried her face into me and cried until Father got there._

"_Daddy!" She grabbed his leg and sobbed. He picked her up and held her._

"_Oh Jinx," he smoothed her hair down. "Mommy went to heaven today. You'll see her again someday. We all will."_

_She just nodded and continued crying, trying to put a brave face on._

"_Garfield," Father looked at me. "It's okay to cry."_

_I nodded and that's when I lost control and started crying. He took my hand and squeezed it. "Guards, patrol the city. Find out who did this. Calm the people. I will speak to them soon, I must attend to my children first." The guards saluted him and dispersed._

_A woman approached us then. "I'm so sorry for your loss. Your wife was the best person I've ever had the pleasure of being acquainted with." She handed Jinx and I each a little box. "These will keep your mother in your memories." She smiled at us and kissed our foreheads before bowing to Father._

_He smiled warmly at her. "Thank you ma'am. Your kindness will not be forgotten." He looked at Jinx and me. "Let's go home children." We walked back to the castle, Jinx falling asleep on his shoulder. He put her to bed in his bed and patted it so I would get in with her._

"_Daddy, why would someone do that?" I asked as he tucked us in._

"_Sometimes people do things because they're desperate." He said and kissed my forehead. "We'll find him."_

"_Will you kill him?"_

"_No, we'll help him."_

"_What do you mean? Why not a life for a life?"_

"_Because, kindness is rewarded in the end. Revenge makes the heart grow cold."_

I sighed. I missed my parents so much. I needed them more and more every day.

* * *

_**Wally's POV**_

"Tonight we rescue our friends." I said to the whole group of refugees. "Then we wait two days and attack."

"Won't John be waiting for us then?" Jade asked.

"Yes." I said. "But, we don't have a choice."

"Why don't we attack sooner?" Tara asked.

"Because, we can't risk any innocents get hurt." I said as Raven joined me in front of everyone.

"This plan is the best we can do." She said. "If we attack sooner, yes they have less time to prepare, but so do we. If we wait the people in the village will know we're coming and will rise up to help us."

"They're right." Antonia said. "My father planned attacks the same way. It's better for them to know we're coming. They'll be overconfident, they'll get sloppy. We'll be prepared, everything will be perfectly calculated."

Garth spoke up, "we'll be like a river, slow and steady, measured and balanced. They'll be like the ocean during a storm, fast and choppy, random and varied." He smiled. "There's no chance we'll lose this."

Joey joined Raven and me. "Some of us might not make it out alive." He looked at each of us in turn. "Don't be afraid of death, your fear can make you more focused, but it can also cloud your vision. Don't forget we are a team. Don't let them intimidate you. Fear will consume you, or you can consume it."

Everyone looked at each other, knowing that we wouldn't all make it. There was no way. Some of us would die for this cause.

* * *

_**Jinx's POV**_

"Where are we going?" I laughed.

"To get ready for tonight!" Star smiled.

"Really?" I looked at them.

"Yes." Nicole smiled. "I know some people who wanted to fix us up real pretty."

"Sounds fantastic." I was relieved to know I could just relax and not worry about how I looked tonight.

When we arrived at our destination, I noticed it was just a small cottage. A few older women greeted us and pulled us in. They went right to work fixing our hair and making us look presentable. When they were finished we stood in front of a giant mirror. We looked stunning.

I was wearing a black dress with pink lace on the skirt and my mask was pink lace with black feathers coming from the side. Nicole was wearing a blue dress with white trim and a white mask with blue ribbon around the edge. Star was wearing a dark purple dress with a lilac belt and trim, and a lilac mask covered in darker lace.

"Wow." Nicole said.

"That's an understatement." I said.

Star nodded in agreement. "We look amazing."

"Thank you ladies." Nicole said with a smile.

"It was our pleasure!" The oldest, who was probably 80, said with a grin.

I hugged each of them before we left. A carriage took us to the castle where we waited in my room to make our way down. We still had around an hour to wait. My heart was racing, an hour until I could see him again.

Nicole looked at me and I knew she was thinking the same thing. "Soon." She whispered.

Star nodded and we all took each other's hands and let out a breath of relief. _Tonight will be perfect. It has to be._

* * *

**There you have it. It's time for the ball. What's going to happen? Will it go off without a hitch? Will John catch them? What has he been up to in the last few days? We haven't heard from him in a while. I bet you're tired of my questions.**

**Now, let me say this: thank you for all my new followers and all my reviewers! :)**

**This section is dedicated to the guests who reviewed, because it's my only way of getting back to them.**

**To the guest who told me to get my crap together:  
I would hope you respected me enough as an author to not cuss at me because you haven't gotten what you wanted. I'm using foreshadowing - unless you're blind and can't see it - obviously something big is about to happen. So darling, be patient. Flinx is coming. I'm setting up a major plot that involves EVERY couple in multiple ways. I have to put all of this in here. So relax and enjoy, or don't, it's up to you. While I appreciate EVERYONE who reads my stories, there's nothing that says you, or anyone else, has to read this.**

**To the guest who said it was brilliant:  
You're too kind my dear, far too kind. :)**

**To the guest who mentioned my ex:  
Thank you very much darling. That is very nice of you! :)**

**To the guest who's new to SpeedChess:  
*Opens arms wide* Welcome, we've been expecting you young one. *Beckons you in***

**To the guest who reviewed chapter 5:  
Thank you so much. This was very sweet, thank you. *Big hug* You're fantastic. :)**

**To Wildwood:**

**Thank you! I won't. I will be finishing it up soon though. But, there's more Titan stories coming from me :)**

**To Small little cat:**

**Thank you! It may have to do with the fact that I'm a hyper 16 year old. Hah, I'm glad I can interest you though. :)**

**To the guest who reviewed chapter 2:**

**There's only one member of the HIVE Five in this for one, and also, the thieves are the good guys. Thank you for reviewing though. I'm sorry the execution isn't appealing to you.**


End file.
